


That Should Be Me

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Adam Milligan just dumped you rather publicly, in a humiliating way, and you storm out crying. Jack quickly jumps to your aid and tries his hand at cheering you up by any means possible (Jack Kline X Reader)





	That Should Be Me

“I… I don’t understand,” you said with tears in your eyes.

Adam sighed, his lips pressed together as he gazed at you then spoke with all the sympathy he could muster up, “What’s not to get? I’m really sorry, Y/N, but I just… I don’t love you anymore.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t love me anymore?’”

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple. “I mean that I stopped feeling the same way about you two months ago, and I just didn’t have the heart to break it off with you.”

“Was it something that I did?”

“No, Y/N, it’s- actually, yes. Yes it is. You follow me around like a lost puppy and never let me breathe. I can’t do this anymore. All you do is tell me how much you love me when I can’t even find it in me to say the same! When I have problems to deal with, you always think that it’s up to you to fix it when it’s very clearly not! You need to let me breathe, Y/N! You’re so overwhelming to the point where no one would want you!” Once he finished speaking, he panted heavily then instantly regretted it as he realized that he was drawing stares from the other patrons. “Y/N… I didn’t mean-”

You couldn’t bear to listen to him any longer and rushed out of the diner in a burst of tears.

“What the hell, Adam? I thought you said you were going to let her down easy,” Dean said as he hopped over the counter to hoist Adam up by the collar.

“I-I’m sorry! I have no idea what came over me, Dean. I didn’t mean to say it, but it… it just came out.”

“That’s no excuse, little brother,” Dean looked over to Jack, “go after her and make sure that she’s okay, would you, Jack? Don’t come back until she’s 100%.”

He simply nodded in reply, grabbing his jacket from the break room then hopped over the counter to run after you.

You made your way down the street, tears flowing down your cheeks as you apologized to anyone that you bumped into. And of course it was raining, because why the hell would it not be raining? The sudden placement of a hand on your shoulder forced you around to face whoever came after you. “Jack,” you said, your voice low.

He pulled you into his chest and threaded his fingers through your hair as you sobbed hysterically into his chest, “Just let it out, Y/N.”

“He doesn’t love me anymore, Jack. He straight up just said it,” you managed to say between sobs.

“I know. Adam should have been more sensitive about it. Let’s get you out of this rain, huh? I’ll take you home so you can talk more about it. Besides, I really can’t have you get sick because you’re a way better server than I am.”

You chuckled and nodded against his chest, wiping away your tears as he held his jacket above both of your heads, shielding you from the cold rain. “Thank you, Jack.”

He pressed his lips into a smile and stared at you for a moment before realizing how much it started to pour, “Okay, let’s run back to my car on the count of three. 3!”

He instantly started dashing, leaving you behind for just a moment before you ran to catch up with him. The two of you laughed together as you weaved through the people, making an attempt to stay under the makeshift jacket umbrella. Jack opened the door for you and ushered you inside before walking around to the driver’s side to find the door was locked. You stretched over to unlock it for him, making weird and inhuman sounds as you did. For a moment you both sat there, panting and dripping wet in your seats. You looked at each other, then burst out in roaring laughter.

“See, I like that look better on you,” Jack said as he started up the engine.

“What? Soaking wet with my mascara running? Yeah, I totally agree,” you said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and pushed you slightly as he turned around while backing up, “I mean when you smile, you idiot. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen you smile?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I was smiling just earlier today.”

“No, I mean an actual smile. Like, from legitimate happiness.”

“I still don’t know what you mean! I was always happy with Adam!”

“You want to bet?”

“Yes! I know that I was, and I can prove it,” you opened up your last Instagram post and showed it to him, “See?”

He glanced at it and scoffed, “Oh yeah, you look totally happy with a bunch of other girls surrounding him. Your smile is so fake there.”

“No, it’s not,” you argued.

“Wow, great rebuttal. Look at your eyes, Y/N! They look so dead!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jack scoffed once more and tossed you his phone, “Here. Look through for a picture of you. Any picture from when you were caught off guard.”

You began to scroll through and found that there were plenty of options to choose from. “Jack, which one do you mean? There’s so many. Actually, why are there so many?”

He coughed and felt his face warm up, “Whatever, just pick any one of them, okay?”

“Okay… this one.” You showed him the picture and he smiled.

“That one is my favorite. Now, compare yourself in both of those photos. Can you tell the difference?”

You could instantly see exactly what it was that he was talking about. Compared to the picture with Adam, the one from Jack’s phone was completely different. With Adam, you looked like you were forcing your smile. Now, the one with Jack, your smile was clearly genuine and you wondered why your heart skipped a beat.

Yet, with all the proof laid out in front of you, you shook your head, “I don’t see it. I look really happy in both photos.”

“Okay, that’s just bullshit.”

“So what if it’s a forced smile? That doesn’t mean that I’m not happy.”

“I honestly beg to, little missy.”

“Oh, I’m a little missy now? You think that you know me so well don’t you fella?”

Jack bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing, “I can bet that I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay, Romeo. Prove it. What’s my favorite-”

“Your favorite flower is Your/Favorite/Flower. Your favorite color is Your/Favorite/Color. Your favorite food is Your/Favorite/Food. In the 5th grade you broke your hymen when you fell really hard onto a monkey bar, so you technically lost your virginity to a monkey bar. You have an irrational fear of clowns, just like Sam, because a clown puppet that hung above your bed fell on top of you when you were 6. The reason why you’ve got a scar on your inner thigh was because you fell off your roof, thinking that you could use it as a ramp with your ATV when you were 9. That one I know because I watched it happen from my window, distinctly thinking ‘this girl is going to get herself killed’ then I called the paramedics.”

“Ha! I was going to ask-”

“Oh, and your favorite animal is Your/Favorite/Animal.”

“Dang it!”

“Though I would love to rub it in, it seems that we’ve arrived at your humble home,” he said with a wink.

“You can throw your clothes in the dryer. I think I have some of my dad’s old stuff that you could probably wear for now,” you shouted from your room as you changed out of your damp clothes and into dry ones. You checked in the attic for a box of your dad’s old clothes and found a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to give to Jack and smiled.

“Hey, Jack. You can wear- Oh dear gosh, you’re in your underwear.”

“Well, yeah. You told me to put my clothes in the dryer.”

“Whatever! Just come to the living room when you’re all dressed. I’ll make some hot cocoa.” You shoved the clothes into his arms and rushed away.

Jack chuckled and shook his head as he plopped down onto the sofa, “How is me in my boxers any different from when we go swimming by the lake?”

“Because it is, okay? Just shut up and sit down already.”

“I am sitting down. Did you want me to sit on the floor or...”

You rolled your eyes and handed him a mug of hot cocoa, “I was facing the other direction, give me a break.”

“Whatever you say, sport,” he said before burning his tongue with the hot liquid.

You held back your laughter and shook your head, “It’s called hot chocolate for a reason. How do you manage to burn your tongue every single time, Jack Kline.”

“You said my full name for the rhyme, didn’t you?”

“Yup,” you said with a nod right as you burnt your tongue as well.

“Instant karma,” he replied with a smug smile.

“You can take that karma and shove it up your butt.”

“Ah, we’re at that level of insults now, are we?”

“We’re at that level of insults now, are we,” you mocked him.

Jack sighed and placed his mug down on the coffee table, “Let’s just get to the reason why I came, alright?”

You adjusted yourself so that you could be more comfortable and tilted your head. “You know what? I actually completely forgot that I was sad.”

“Does that mean that I can leave?”

“No, please stay? At least until the rain stops.” You put on the best puppy face you possibly could in order to convince him not to leave.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat as he stared into your eyes, and he let out a deep breath, “Only because I don’t feel like driving around in the rain and I happen to like your scalding hot cocoa.”

“Yes! Thanks, bud.”

“You’ve reduced me down to bud? I might as well leave now.”

“Jack, stop it. You know you don’t want to go back to work so soon.”

“You’re right. I’m pretty sure Dean is still chewing out Adam, and I like not having Dean’s yelling voice haunt me at night.”

Your eyes drifted shut as tears stung them to keep them from escaping, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Dean can be a real brute.”

“Y/N, if you need to cry, just cry alright? I’m here for you. I want to listen,” Jack said, holding your hand in both of his.

As if his words were an explosive, the dam holding back your tears blew up, allowing your tears to flow like a wild river. “I just don’t get it! I know that I can be a bit overbearing, but I always give him space when he asked for it. Then he would get mad at me for not being around him? And the reason I helped him with his problems was because he would always blame himself for everything which is really unhealthy. All I wanted to do was to be a good girlfriend, Jack, and I thought that I was doing just that because he never complained. I never complained! When he was surrounded by a swarm of girls, I told him that I was okay with it because I didn’t want to seem overly jealous and I trusted him when I clearly wasn’t okay with it! Did he notice that? No! He never did because all he ever thought about was his reputation and making his older brothers proud. I don’t even think that I was ever within his top 5 priorities.”

“Then why did you want to be with him? What made you stay in such a clearly toxic relationship?”

You sighed, shook your head, and shrugged, “Who else would want to be with a small town waitress girl, haunted by the deaths of her family? I’m damaged goods Jack. No one would want damaged goods.”

“Are you sure about that? The right buyer wouldn’t mind damaged goods.” Jack gazed deeply into your eyes, and he found himself slowly leaning in.

As your heart raced, you closed your eyes waiting for your lips to meet when there was sudden banging at the door.

Jack clenched his fists and shot up. “Stay here, it’s probably Adam.”

He slowly opened the door and found that his assumption was spot on. Adam stood there, completely dry since the rain seemed to have stopped a few minutes ago.

“Jack, is she in there? How is she doing? Can I talk to her? I really want to talk to her. You’ll let me talk to her right? She’s not crying is she?” Adam bombarded Jack with questions.

“Yes, she’s doing better, no, definitely not, and what do you think, Sherlock? Now, leave.” He attempted to close the door, but Adam stopped it with his palm.

“Don’t be a dick, Kline. My brothers may have been kind enough to take you in and treat you like family, but I’m not like my brothers. So, either you let me in or I beat your ass to get my way.”

“I’d like to see you try, Milligan,” Jack said, unfazed by Adam’s attempt at a threat.

“You asked for it, Kline.” Adam cracked his knuckles and prepared for a fight when the sound of a shotgun being cocked caused both of them to face you.

“Get the hell off my property, Adam,” you ordered.

“Babe, you’re going to hurt yourself. You have no idea how to shoot a gun,” Adam said with a condescending chuckle.

You pushed your tongue against your cheek, feeling the rage begin to build up inside of you. “Jack, at what age did my daddy teach me how to use a shotgun.”

“Easy. When you were 17 years old. That summer, you shot down 4 ducks and talked about it for the first 2 weeks back to school.”

“My point exactly, so you best get your ass off my land,” you said sweetly.

“Y/N, please. Just hear me out, please,” Adam begged.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “You want her to give you a chance after you literally just broke up with her less than what? An hour and a half ago? Don’t you think that you’re just feeling guilty for now then after a while you’d go right back to being a huge piece of shit?”

“What the fuck is your problem, Kline? What are you in love with her or something? Don’t tell me that you’re trying to swoop in on my girl.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Jack, you’re not in love with me, right,” you said while nudging him, “right?”

Jack took a deep breath and nodded firmly, “Actually, I am. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I’m not about to let this asshole manipulate you into being in a toxic relationship. There is no way I’m just going to sit back and watch you be unhappy! You deserve to be with someone who knows you and can make you happy, and I mean truly happy! That should be-”

“What? You think that should be you,” Adam interrupted him.

“Well, yeah.”

“Okay, now that there is fucking hilarious. You wouldn’t fall for a fucking idiot like this. Come on, I’ll take you over to your favorite spot on the lake. We can even pick up your favorite ice cream. Moose tracks right?”

“That actually sounds perfect,” you said with a smile.

Jack scoffed and “What? Y/N, you can’t be serious. That’s not even your favorite flavor! It’s Your/Favorite/Ice Cream.”

“Let me finish. It sounds perfect for Jack and I to do without you.” You wrapped one arm around Jack’s neck and met his lips in yours, feeling this sort of serendipity that you hadn’t felt in such a long time. He wrapped his arms around your waist, deepening the kiss. Once you separated, you giggled both giggled and pressed your foreheads together.

“We literally just broke up, Y/N. Talk about whore much? This joke isn’t funny anymore.”

“Don’t make me tell you to leave one more time, Adam.”

He stared at you for a moment before laughing. Once he settled down, he managed to say, “That was a really good joke, Y/N. Come on, let’s go.”

You sighed and shoved Jack out of the way, aiming your gun at him. “I’ll give you 5 seconds to run to your car and get the hell out of here, Adam Milligan.”

“Seriously, stop joking around,” he said with a smile that quickly faded as you started to count down as he turned and ran to his car as quickly as he came.

You watched as the car kicked up mud as he drove away, down the dirt road, and smiled, “What an idiot. Thanks for lying, Jack.”

“Anyone would know that your dad taught you to use a rifle, not a shotgun. That one doesn’t even work since it was just a decoration on your wall. He really doesn’t know you at all,” he explained as he closed the door and followed you back to the family room.

As you hung the shotgun above the mantle, you tilted your head slightly, “Thanks, but I meant for lying about being in love with me. He totally would have won me over if you didn’t make that up.”

He pressed his lips together and shook his head, “I didn’t make that up. I’m actually truly, madly, deeply in love with you. Why? Were you just going along with what you thought was a lie?”

You sat down next to him slowly and processed what he said.

“Y/N, you didn’t think that I was actually lying did you?”

“Sorry, no. I didn’t think you were lying, and I definitely meant what I said. I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’ve been in love with me since we were kids, and we’re literally fully grown adults.”

Jack chuckled and shrugged, “I think that the pay off is completely worth it. I helped you through a breakup, I made you laugh when you were crying, I ran through the rain with you, you saw me in my boxers, we had hot cocoa while I told you stuff about yourself, I stopped you from getting back together with your asshole ex, and oh yeah, we kissed,” the sound of rain hitting the roof interrupted him, and he pointed upwards, “and would you look at that? It’s raining again.”

You raised your brow and looked up, “You know something that would be really cool?”  
“What could possibly be any cooler than this?”

You took him by the hand and guided him out the back door, allowing the rain to fall on you yet again. He stared at you and confusion as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I thought I already got soaked in the rain.”

“Jack, don’t tell me that you forgot.”

He tilted his head and shrugged. “You’ve got me completely stumped here, pal.”

“You’re joking right? You’ve basically kept a perfect record on me and you for-”

Jack shut you up instantly by kissing you, the rain coming down on you, making it much more romantic. His warm body pressed against yours kept you just warm enough to keep going as your tongues intertwined. Your secret was finally coming true with the only person you had ever told.

“As if I would forget your fantasy. What do you take me for,” he asked jokingly.

“Kiss in the rain with my one true love. I’m so glad you remembered.”

“Well, I’m not some asshole who would treat you like dirt while flirting with other women, barely even paying attention to you or something.”

“Oh shut up,” you said before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
